


Too Awake To Sleep

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [126]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt:  Flower crowns, maybe with Sport?





	Too Awake To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is from a while ago, sent after Stefan passed. I only answered it a few days ago. Forgot to post it here.

Dawn starts to outshine the stars. Sportacus, who had watched the sun set and is indifferent to its reappearance, sits in a tree with his arms around his knees. His is cold and stiff from sitting scrunched up in a tree all night, but he does not care. 

Footsteps crunch the leaves below him. He doesn’t look down. He doesn’t even move when a voice calls up, “Sportaflop?” He just stares at the sky, at the peach color rising from the east.

Something soft hits his cheek and lands on his arm. Sportacus finally moves to pick it up and inspect it. A blue flower. Sportacus looks at the ground.

Robbie stands there, arms crossed, frowning up at him. “You didn’t go up to your ship last night.”

“How do you know that?”

“The ladder was down all night. You kept your ship waiting. Again.”

Sportacus turns back to the sky, twirling the flower absently. It’s not the first time Robbie’s found him like this. Though it has been almost two weeks since last time.

“Get down here, Sportasleepy.”

After a moment, Sportacus does so, landing next to Robbie. Robbie grimaces at his appearance. Sportacus doubts he looks very hero-y; his clothes are still dirty from the day before, his hair askew, his eyes bloodshot from lack of rest.

Robbie sits down at the base of the tree and Sportacus takes the spot beside him. Gently, Robbie lifts the flower from Sportacus’ loose grasp and conjures a few more until he had a bouquet. 

“You’re still thinking about him?” Robbie asks. Sportacus nods. “It’s been a month.”

“I know. I just get these…” Sportacus wiggles his hand around, “ _waves_ of missing him. I keep forgetting he’s not still out there, alive and well. Some things just remind me so much of him and then I remember he’s…” He cuts himself off when tears threaten to clog his throat. He has cried enough over this and feels silly.

Robbie hums and conjures more little blue flowers, fiddling with all the steams. “Not sleeping isn’t going to fix things.”

“Sometimes my mind is too awake to sleep.”

“He wouldn’t have wanted you to act like this.”

“You never met him.”

“No, but if he cared about you half as much as you seem to care about him, he’d want you to sleep and be your usual happy-peppy self.” Robbie holds up the flowers, only this time they are twined together into a crown. He places the crown on Sportacus’ head. “I think you should come with me to the lair. I’ll talk at you about my latest invention until you fall asleep.”

Sportacus reaches up to touch the flowers in his hair and cannot find a fault in that plan. “Okay…”

“And next time you’re thinking too much, you come to me, got it? I refuse to have the brats think I tricked you into not sleeping again.”

“Okay, Robbie.”

Robbie stands and offers a hand to Sportacus. Then he makes a big show of struggling to pull the elf up until Sportacus lets out a soft chuckle. Robbie doesn’t let go of his arm as they leave the woods and make their way to the billboard.

“Robbie, what kind of flowers are these?”

“Forget-Me-Nots.”

“… Thank you.”

 


End file.
